Episode 6
I'll Have My Revenge! is the 6th episode of Zettai Bōei Leviathan. It first aired on May 11th 2013. From the beach rises a massive monster known as a lucasite, which releases a great deal of toripu for the girls to battle. Leviathan manages to drive off the monster but loses her brother's spear in the process. Depressed, Leviathan resolves to go find it with directions taken from the young boy she met on the beach. Summary In Bahamut's house, her two maids express their desire to go to the beach as she did. Meanwhile, approaching the rocky structure in the water, Leviathan notes that it looks just like the place in her dream. Suddenly, the young boy who chided her about her magic appears and points at the structure, at which point it begins rupturing. A large creature comes out of the water and sweeps the beach with water and utterly ruins the girl's barbecue. Seeing this enrages the girls, who prepare to attack the monster. Jörmungandr is the first to attack but is unable to penetrate the monster's hard shell with her ax. Bahamut attacks with a blast of fire which hits the beast but fizzles out. While Bahamut continues to attack with no success, Syrup reveals that the monsters is a lucasite and same from the meteorite to destroy Aquafall. As they find that it is also responsible for spreading toripu, the beast opens its eyes and releases the tiny bugs. As they approach, Leviathan transforms and is followed up by Bahamut and Jörmungandr, who tell the lucasite it will pay for ruining their barbecue while they are watched from afar by Syrup and the mysterious boy. Bahamut is the first to attack by sending balls of fire at the toripu. Jörmungandr uses her ax to fight off the insects while Leviathan creates streams of water with which she attacks. As the fighting continues, the boy acknowledges their skills but notes that they're approaching their limits. Soon, the toripu are eliminated and the lucasite is all that remains. Jörmungandr attacks by swinging her ax and releasing energy which hits the lucasite but is, to Syrup's dismay, left exhausted by the feat and ends her transformation. Bahamut steps up and creates a large ball of fire, intending to take down the lucasite herself. However, when the beast comes out of the water and flies towards her, she grows scared and her magic fizzles out, causing her to drop and lose her transformation. The flying lucasite is held in place by Leviathan's streams of water but when she gets exhausted and loses her transformation, the insect is set free. As it gets closer, Leviathan hears the voice of her brother as her spear glows. Knowing what to do, Leviathan aims and throws her spear into the monster's eye, injuring it sending it running off. However, Leviathan realizes it's taking her spear with it and gives chase. Despite this, the monster disappears into the water and Leviathan collapses on the beach. Later waking up, Leviathan frets over the loss of her spear. The caretakers of the villa, remembering Bahamut's story from childhood, do not believe that a monster came out of the sea, believing she is lying despite her and Syrup saying otherwise. In the bath, Bahamut gets angry about being treated like a child while Leviathan is still depressed. Bahamut chides it, saying she can ask her father to make a better spear but Leviathan insists on having her own spear. At dinner, the girls eat their food but Leviathan, after hearing Bahamut talk about the spear squid and remember her loss, decides to stop. At night, Leviathan misses having her spear next to her, recalling the events in which she lost it. Bahamut meanwhile feels bad about her failure against the monster, feeling that Leviathan wouldn't be sad if she had used her magic better. Jörmungandr recalls the time Yurlungur swallowed her ax and how Leviathan helped her get it back. Out at the beach, Leviathan places her hands out over the water and attempts to locate her spear but is found by Bahamut, who tells her it doesn't seem to be working. When she hears that the monster is probably far away, Leviathan resolves to go looking for it. Hearing this, Jörmungandr states she will come to as thanks for Leviathan helping get her ax back, causing Bahamut to agree to come as well. However, the girls are unaware to go until the young boy from the beach tells them that the monster went to the desert, which they can find in the west. With no choice but to trust him, the girls resolve to go west. The next morning, the girls leave the villa without saying anything, leading the caretakers to believe they haven't woken up yet. On a road, the girls walk to their destination while Syrup expresses happiness about the Aquafall Defense mission, though Bahamut says they're not that. Jörmungandr tells her to calm down, addressing her with the new nickname "Mu-chan" and Leviathan as "Levi-tan". As they go on arguing, the young boy watches them from the trees, holding a spear similar to Leviathan's and commenting that they're moving exactly according to plan. Characters in Order of Appearance #Bahamut's maids #Jörmungandr #Syrup #Leviathan #Bahamut #Mysterious Boy #Caretaker #1 #Caretaker #2 Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Fire magic *Water magic Abilities used *Transformation Weapons used *Leviathan's spear *Jörmungandr's ax Navigation Category:Episodes